


Mutualism

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesederhana ini: Alfred adalah pemberi dan Natalya ialah penerima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutualism

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Sesederhana ini: Alfred adalah pemberi dan Natalya ialah penerima.)_

* * *

Alfred memberi Natalya mawar, tetapi Natalya mengacungkan pisau untuknya. Alfred bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Takluk adalah hal yang akan diakibatkannya pada orang-orang, bukan hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Walau kata adidaya tanggal dari titel America, Alfred akan tetap mengejarnya.

Alfred memberikan bunga matahari, berharap rasa cintanya dibalas, namun Natalya hanya mengambilnya kemudian pulang seusai konferensi dunia berakhir.

Namun Alfred tertegun pada suatu waktu, lama setelah peristiwa pemberian, ketika melihat foto yang diunggah Natalya, menampilkan bunga matahari yang telah bermekaran di pekarangan rumahnya yang setahu Alfred tak ditanami.

Natalya-nya hanya butuh matahari penghangat, bukan mawar penggoda.

.

.

Alfred mencoba mencium Natalya ketika pesawat menuju Belarusia sebentar lagi berangkat, hanya untuk mendapatkan respons berupa tamparan di wajahnya. Telak dan panas. Juga merah, telapak tangan Natalya terpeta jelas di sana.

Namun saat Natalya datang terlambat pada pertemuan dunia selanjutnya karena suatu alasan yang tak mau diungkapnya, dan mau tak mau duduk di sebelah Alfred, Alfred menangkap sinyal bahwa ada yang salah pada gadis itu.

Maka setelah giliran bicaranya usai dan Ludwig mengambil alih, Alfred menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak Natalya dan menekan jaket itu pada pundak si gadis agar melekat kuat pada tubuhnya dan membunuh si dingin.

Natalya merapatkan matanya, dan tidak menolak ketika jari-jari Alfred mencoba memijat bahu Natalya pelan.

Alfred memberi Natalya ciuman untuk ditolak, tetapi Natalya menyerahkan kelembutannya pada Alfred atas sebuah kepedulian.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: the beginning verse was inspired by a fanart. couldnt find the source, ouch unfortunately. speaking of which, thanks for reading! o/


End file.
